


Cosmic Castaways

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Locked In, Love Confessions, M/M, bit of anst, dawson's creek parallels, mention of max evans, working through the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: When Michael and Alex go to investigate a location for some answers in bringing Max back, they aren't prepared for the experience to bring them back together as well. Maybe being a castaway with the one you love is all it takes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	Cosmic Castaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820/gifts), [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> This entire fic was inspired by a conversation with [beka1820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820) and [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun) over our love for Dawson’s Creek. Scattered throughout like sprinkles, are lines taken from our OTP: Pacey and Joey. This one is for you both - I hope you enjoy! xo.

**COSMIC CASTAWAYS**

"So when we get there, what exactly are we expecting to find… an alien antidote?”

Michael looked over at Alex as he drove. They’d been driving down the highway for what felt like forever.

Liz had recently found an address of a location that had something that could possibly bring Max back. After what felt like forever without the guy, Michael was willing to drive for days for a few answers in bringing his brother back.

Sure, the guy had pissed him off with his whole holier-than-thou bullshit, but at the end of the day, he was his alien sibling...someone who, unfortunately, knew him better than he knew himself.

The only other person besides Max that knew him _that_ well was Isobel, but she wasn't able to go. So Alex had agreed to help.

Alex knew him as well as he let him in, which wasn't as much as he wanted. But he knew that Michael was an alien, but letting the guy in wasn't as easy as he wanted. Because that's where the feelings were. Buried deep within his core. Michael had tried to ignore the swell he had felt in his chest, but it was there when Alex had offered to help and here again in the truck, never truly leaving.

“She thinks there’s this serum or somethin'. Not quite sure to be honest,” Michael finally replied, rubbing his stubbly chin. “But she was excited about the lead.”

“Wonder why it would be there though? It seems a bit _random_....”

Michael shrugged, “I dunno. Things aren’t always what they seem, I guess.”

Alex nodded but didn’t press on any further. He looked out the truck window. Michael tried to not stare at the guy, he really did, but that was like saying don't drink the free whiskey sitting in front of you. He couldn't look away, not really. Alex still was the most beautiful person Michael had ever seen. He had taken his breath away in high school, and he still managed to take it away now. From his messy black hair to his straight nose, to that curve of those perfect lips. Before he got caught, Michael dragged his eyes away and it physically hurt.

Alex unaware of all this embarrassing gawking said, “We should be getting close. It’s a little general store called Burtons. A few more exits away.”

They were quiet for a while, but the elephant in the truck never left. They were attempting to be friends, whatever that looked like. But Michael would always be helplessly in love with the guy. That would _never_ change. It was hard having a friend you wanted to kiss constantly.

But he had no right to claim Alex for his own.

He gave up those rights when he made the choice to be with the guy’s best friend over him. Michael shook his head thinking back, cursing silently within his mind. It wasn’t a choice he would’ve made now. He hadn’t been in the right headspace during that time. Grief would do that to a person; make it so they chose the wrong path. But at the time, his future had been as messy as the storm in front of him. Unfortunately, life continued moving ahead even if you were stuck behind.

He tried to ignore all this, but being next to the guy, smelling how good he smelled… well, it was too intoxicating to ignore.

“This is the exit, Guerin,” Alex said, breaking through his haunting thoughts.

Michael pulled off the highway and drove a few more streets down. It was only 8 pm, but the small town looked like a ghost town. It was mostly dark with only a few street lamps lit. The snow was packing the road like a thick white blanket.

“There it is.”

They both looked through the windshield the best they could as the wipers went back and forth rapidly. It looked exactly how you’d picture a small-town general store to look. And it was extremely dark inside.

Alex groaned and ruffled his already messy hair up, “Damn, it’s probably closed because of the weather.”

“There are other ways to get in, Manes.”

“No way, Guerin. We’re not breaking in!”

Michael shrugged and shook his head, curls swaying back-and-forth, “I should’ve known you’d be against it. But c’mon. We drove all this way. We know they’re not going to have intense security set up. If they do have cameras, I’ll just turn it off. We’ll be in-and-out.”

Alex didn’t say anything for a long moment and Michael assumed that was that. When he was about to pull out of the parking lot, Alex grabbed his arm firmly, “I cannot believe I’m agreeing to this.” He looked over at Michael through the darkness, “In-and-out, _okay_?”

Michael smiled slowly in the darkness of the truck. Alex Manes never ceased to amaze him. One of the many things he loved about the guy. Like he needed another reason.

“Let’s go.”

As they made their way closer to the front doors, Michael tried to unlock them, but the padlock was trickier than he had thought. It was also freezing outside, and they were already both shivering. 

“There’s a window up higher,” Alex exclaimed pointing up as his body shook in the cold.

“Last I checked, aliens, couldn’t fly without a ship.”

Alex laughed and shook his head looking more beautiful than Michael could handle, “I’ll boost you up.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “Just don’t get fresh with me, Manes.” He was joking, but he could feel how drained he actually felt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Guerin.” He bent his good leg and Michael stood on it as gently as he could. But he knew Alex could handle it. His boy was tough.

 _He’s not your boy._ Sadly, he focused on the window and grabbed the pane. The snow was swirling all around him, but it was the wind that was the enemy. Alex grabbed his waist and helped support him up. Michael tried to ignore the feeling of Alex’s fingers on his bare skin, but he couldn’t. He realized he never would be able to.

*******

Finally, they had both made it inside. Michael had used his powers the best he could to help get Alex up when he realized he wouldn’t be able to open the front doors, no matter how hard he tried. The lock simply wouldn't budge. He had to give it to the owners. Sometimes old school was the way to go.

In order to get out, he’d have to break the door down and the whole point was having them be ghosts in this general store. They were never really there.

Michael was happy to find there were no cameras visible. He slowly leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

Alex rushed over to him, “Are you okay?” Michael just nodded and Alex squeezed his hand. “You used too much of your power. You can’t push it like that. Rest for a minute, I’ll go look around.”

Michael wanted to argue, but he knew Alex was right. “‘Kay.”

Alex was looking at all the shelves. The general store was surprisingly bigger than either had thought. It had everything you needed: From food to tents, to even guitars in the music section. Michael couldn’t believe they didn’t have better security with products like that.

After a whole, Alex made his way back over, “I’ve checked the whole place. I’m not seeing what could possibly be what Liz was looking for.”

“Damn. Okay. Maybe we get out of here, find a hotel for the night, then come back in the morning.”

Alex raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “You want to stay in this town?”

“Well, we didn’t find what we came for,” Michael groaned as he attempted to get back on his feet. Alex helped him up and they faced each other. “This is important, Alex. I can’t just give up on it.”

 _It_ meaning Max.

Alex nodded, “ _I know_ , Guerin. I know.” And he knew that Alex did know. In some ways, Alex was directly linked to his thoughts.

But as Michael stared at the window, he realized something. His powers weren’t strong enough. It would be harder to get out of the window unharmed. Also, the window was beginning to freeze shut…the storm was too bad at this point. “I think this will be the hotel for the night.”

“What are you talking about?”

After Michael explained the situation, Alex groaned, “I guess you’re right. Well, at least we can keep looking for…well, whatever it is we’re looking for. And then when they open up the store tomorrow, we’ll hide and make our way out.”

Nodding, Michael looked over at some sweatshirts on a hanger and threw one towards Alex, who caught it and gave him a look. “ _What?_ We might as well make the best of our nightly living conditions.”

*******

A few hours later they were bundled up in new clothes and making cereal for dinner. They had decided that they would total up the items they used, and leave money on the counter.

 _“Damn_ , cereal for dinner is truly the best, isn’t it?”

“Only way to have dinner,” Michael replied as he crunched into the cereal. He would know; this was often all he would have for dinner.

For the most part, the two of them were fairly quiet, but here and there, there was meaningless chit chat. But Michael felt deep down that he was enthralled to be sitting here with Alex. Feelings stirred inside him and he didn’t want to beat them down even if he could.

" _Hey_ , look at that," Alex exclaimed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Michael looked towards the corner of the room and saw two guitars again. Without a word, they both stood up and made their way to the instruments.

As they sat there with their guitars, Michael looked over and felt his heart pound. They hadn’t played music together in what felt like a lifetime. A simpler time. The way Alex was leaning over his guitar with that carefree look of peace once more...it took Michael back and his fingers moved at their own accord.

They formed a melody he hadn’t dared to play for far too long for the fear he might crumble.

Alex quickly looked up and his mouth fell open, “ _Oh my God_. How do you know that song?”

_Busted._

Michael didn’t even realize what he had played until it was too late. Well, better to just jump off the cliff now, even if it meant crumbling what was left of his empty shell to dust. “I heard you play it. Back in high school… I, _uh_ … was walking by the music room one late afternoon when school was out and I heard this beautiful song playing. Peeking in through the door, I saw you playing. I’d never heard it before so I knew you were writing your own music. I was frozen at that moment… I literally just watched you play. It inspired me.” He cleared his throat and looked down at the strings, “I didn't realize at the time, but I had memorized it. I often played it over the last decade. It made me think of you, and of that afternoon when you looked so in your element. It was the missing piece I held on too, I guess.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to clear his throat. He sat there quietly for some time, then looked over at Michael with watery eyes, “I can’t believe you remembered it, after all this time.”

Michael looked right at Alex as he whispered back to the love of his life, “ _I remember everything_.”

They sat there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but never long enough.

Michael finally broke the growing tension and closed his eyes as he started playing the melody again. This time, Alex joined in. But when it came to where Alex had ended it all those years ago, they both continued playing. They had both added their own melodies over the years, but the harmony together made the _perfect_ song.

It was the notes slowly piecing them back together again.

When the song came to a close, Alex wiped his eyes, “You helped me finish it.”

Michael leaned over and softly touched his arm, “It was an honor.” He knew as he stared once more at Alex that there would never be anyone else for him. Alex was his world; it had been that way since they were younger.

Maybe it took them being castaways in an abandoned old general store to realize that again.

*******

  
After a while, when they both had gone into that awkward silence of not knowing what to say or do again, they decided to actually try and find what they had originally come there for.

They searched everywhere but didn’t see anything resembling a tool in bringing Max back.

Michael jumped as Alex started hitting the walls, “What are you doing there, Manes?”

“Just listening for a secret room.”

“You can tell if there’s a secret room from banging on the walls?”

“Yup.” When one of the walls did, in fact, make a weird hallowed noise, Alex smiled, “This has got to be it.” He started to move the shelf, and Michael helped with his powers so nothing would fall off and break. They were already breaking the law as it was here.

Alex pushed carefully on the wall, and it creaked open slowly and they both let out a slow whistle.

There in front of them was what seemed to be a small broken old ship and next to it were a few glowing green mason jars.

 _“I can’t believe this_ ,” Michael whispered in awe as he looked around in a circle. _Who’s ship was this? What were they doing here?_ There were so many questions he had at that moment, but he was stunned in his boots. He tried to ignore the long list of _why's_ and remembered why they were there in the first place.

Michael walked over to one of the glowing jars and looked in. There was a green serum. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. “This has to be the answer; what Liz was looking for. Gotta hand it to your friend there, Alex, she's one talented scientist.” When there was no response from Alex, he looked over. Alex was busy looking at the old ship with an odd expression. “What is it?”

“ _Well_... you could use this, couldn’t you?”

He walked around it and shook his head, “Nah. It’s not like mine. The pieces are different anyway. It’s fine though….”

“No, it’s not fine.”

“What are you talking about, Alex?”

Alex closed his eyes and exhaled loud enough that Michael could hear it from across the room. He opened the satchel bag he’d been carrying and pulled out a piece of his ship. “This belongs to you, Guerin.”

“ _Where_... where did you find that?”

As he handed it to Michael, their hands connected by the piece. Alex looked down and said in a quiet voice, “It was left for me in the cabin by Jim Valenti. I found it hidden in the wall. I think he knew I’d find it or something. Maybe even knew I’d give it back to you one day.”

“How long have you had this, Manes?”

Alex looked uncomfortable and shuffled his feet on the pavement, “A while….”

“Why? Why would you keep it?”

“After what happened at Caulfield,” Alex replied looking up at Michael, his eyes filled with sadness, “I wanted to help you. I wanted to find out more so you’d have answers about your home...your people. The ones that were left.”

He knew Alex felt guilty about what had happened to the aliens... _his mother_ , but it wasn’t his fault. He had told Alex this numerous times, but the man just wouldn’t listen. Because of who his father was, Alex would always feel connected.

But that couldn’t have been the only reason he kept it… _could it?_

“I didn’t find as many answers as I had hoped. So I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept it. I should’ve given it to you right away. It’s not mine nor was it ever. And I know you… um, are planning to leave.”

Michael frowned but nodded. “It’s fine, Alex. I get it okay?”

“But you’re upset… I can tell.”

How could he make Alex understand after all this time? He always failed at getting the right words out every single time.

“You’re right. I am upset.”

“I’m sorry, truly, Guerin. Listen, what can--”

“But not for the reason you’re thinking, Alex,” Michael interrupted. "Let's just leave it, okay?" He started walking away, back through the opening of the wall. 

Looking puzzled, Alex shook his head, “Then why?” When Michael didn't reply, Alex pressed on, "Tell me!" 

_“Because I wanted you to ask me to stay!_ ” Michael all but shouted.

His voice echoed in the small room and then there was an eerie silence, one that Michael wanted to run far away from.

Michael shuffled his feet and finally spoke breaking the awkwardness they seemed to excel at lately, “But I have no right in asking that. Not after… well, everything. So just forget it, okay?”

_“No.”_

“What?”

“I won’t forget it, Michael. Because that’s what I needed to hear from you. We’ve been doing this dance for far too long...passing the ball back and forth. Well, it’s time to stop. I want to just stop all that. So, just say it, Michael. Say it all right now. _Everything._ ”

"Okay then. Here it goes: I want you to ask me to stay, Alex. That's all I've ever wanted. In the bunker so long ago, you left because you thought I was trying to leave but I was waiting to see what you were going to say...or do. I saw your expression, so I thought it pained you as it pained me.”

“It did, Guerin.” Alex exhaled and Michael could see he was trembling slightly. “I want you to stay. That's the real reason why I took so long giving you this piece. I was just afraid it wasn’t enough… I know you have a family out there. _A home_. I didn’t want to take that away from you.”

Michael smiled, “Don’t you see, Alex? _You're_ my home. Not some random planet in the sky. _You_."

Looking up at Michael, Alex had tears streaming down his beautiful face. “Really?” When Michael nodded, Alex returned that smile, “Good, because you’re it for me, Michael.”

All the pain, all the hurt over the last few months came crashing back into this small room. How could Alex feel that way still after he walked away from the guy? "You mean that...? But after everything. How....?"

"Because you're my home, too." Walking over to Michael, he grabbed his hand.

Michael pulled away slightly, "But how can we know for sure? How can _you_ know?"

“Because I’m in love with you, Michael.”

Michael could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was if the stars had exploded and his ears were ringing, “But you had said... _loved_ though before. Past tense.”

“I know what I said. I was hurting. But I want you to know I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you, even when I couldn’t see things clearly.” Squeezing Michael’s hand and gently kissing it, Alex looked up at Michael. “That’s how I know. I've never been so sure about anything in my life. This whole night. This experience. And because...well, you can't say things like _‘I’m your home’_ and expect me _not_ to kiss you, Michael."

Michael’s eyes widened. All he had dreamt about for so long was having Alex back into his arms, the way he used to be. But hearing these words, the ones he’d wanted to hear forever… he was starting to question if this was actually even happening? _Here_...in a general store.

“So that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” Alex continued breaking away his insecurities piece by piece. “I’m going to kiss you in about ten seconds. And if you don’t _want_ me to kiss you, well you’re just going to have to tell me to stop.”

Alex was counting slowly in his mind it seemed, clearly giving Michael time to pull away. At the end of the day, he knew how honorable Alex was. He would always respect him and his needs. But the thing was, Michael was not going to pull away. Not this time. His feet were now roots of a tree, planted in the ground. He wanted this more than anything in the world.

 _“Ten_ , my love.” Alex leaned in and his soft familiar lips gently grazed Michael’s. The rest was history.

*******

They had spent the rest of the night cuddling in a big sleeping bag. They kissed for a long time, but it was mostly holding each other and making up for the lost time.

Several times they had whispered how much they had missed each other, and Michael knew they weren’t just talking about the last few months. This was a longing that they had both felt for over a decade.

Michael had slept better on that hard floor in Alex’s arms than he had in years. When he woke up early in the morning, when the light was just coming through the small icy window, Michael saw a note lying on the ground. It had fallen out of Alex's back pocket. He leaned and carefully opened it.

It was a letter to him, from Alex. He must have written it sometime within the last few months or before their declaration to one another. He used the lantern by their bed to look at the words:  
  


_Michael, for what it’s worth, I just wanted to say that I love you. I’m sorry for the pain we’ve caused each other over the years. But truthfully, you and I were the only thing that ever made sense in my life. However, if our story is over, then I want you to be with someone who can be a part of the life that you want for yourself. I want you to be with someone who makes you feel like I feel when I'm with you. I’ll be okay because the simple act of loving you is enough for me. With love, Alex_  
  


Michael didn’t realize the tears were streaming down his face until he saw the drop hit the paper. He watched Alex sleep and felt lucky that the pieces of their hearts were able to come together again.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispered in their quiet space. Alex’s eyes fluttered as he slept, and he smiled the most beautiful soft smile Michael had ever seen.

Michael was on cloud 9 as they left money by the cash register, used his powers to get them out because the storm didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon, and tiredly watched with love as Alex drove his truck back home.

There were many questions that were circling his mind, such as: _Who’s ship was that? Was it an alien like him? What were those serums for?_ _Would this be the solution to bringing his brother back?_ But at that moment, those questions remained untouched. He knew they would find out all the answers, _together_ , in time. 

All that mattered now, was the fact that life was all good when you were a castaway with the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic! If you liked, please leave kudos and a comment. xoxo.


End file.
